Tell me, what is love?
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: No point,GaaHina,1st person, oneshot.Fourth in series for Cori-nee-chan. She's the most like Gaara so I hope she finds someone like Hinata who makes her feel loved. Read. Enjoy. Review.Full of fluffiness and sappyness. I'm open to pairing requests.


**_Alright! Fourth pairing-shot for Cori-nee-chan._**

**_GaaHina this time._**

**_Not really sure what genre Hinata's thoughts are... _**

**_Angst possibly?_**

**_I don't know._**

**_So whole story classified as romance._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_****__******

I couldn't keep training like this.

It would most likely result in my death.

My whole body ached.

My arms and legs were bruised.

My hands were bleeding.

I had a headache from dehydration.

All I could do I lay here on my back.

I couldn't even convince my muscles to move enough so that I could shift half a foot to my right, where the river ran past the training ground.

It's pathetic.

I'm pathetic.

I shouldn't be collapsing from this light training.

It's no wonder that no one in the village thinks I'll be strong enough to conduct the Hyuuga clan.

I'm not strong enough now.

Why should I be any stronger then?

No matter how hard I trained.

No matter how long.

No matter how often.

I couldn't become strong enough to win anyone's respect.

Not my father's.

Not the other clan leaders.

Not the villages.

Probably not even my comrades.

It was just like Neji-nii-san had said during our fight in my first chunnin exam.

People can change their outside appearance.

People couldn't change what they were inside.

If someone was weak at heart and soul, they would always be weak.

A loser is always a loser.

There's no point in trying to change.

Because you can't.

Ever.

But no.

No, that's not true.

Look at Naruto-kun.

He practically failed out of the academy.

He's always been the loser.

He was weak.

But he kept trying.

He beat Neji-nii-san.

He kept trying.

I want to be like Naruto-kun

And if I want to be like Naruto-kun, I can't give up.

Not this easily.

Not ever.

I heard a twig break in the woods to my left. Somehow, I managed to jump up and turn so I could face whoever it was who was there.

"Show yourself!" I called, hopeful that it sounded more confident than it had sounded in my head.

To my surprise and fear, Sabaku no Gaara walked out from under the cover of the trees.

I felt what little confidence and strength I had obtained, quickly wash away, leaving me standing, shaking between him and the river absolutely petrified.

I had heard Temari-san saying that he had become the Kazekage of Suna, but I had seen what he had done during the second exam of our first chunnin exam.

The sight of sand wrapping around the team of rain shinobi and squeezing them to death would come into my mind whenever I began to think of him as safe.

It didn't matter if Suna trusted him to be their leader.

But I was from another village.

What reason did he have to hold back and not attack me?

It didn't matter if Suna and Konoha were allies.

Our alliance with them had been broken before.

They had been working under "the Kazekage's orders" that time, but he was the Kazekage this time.

He could easily say that I had attacked him when he was passing the training ground.

And it would be thought that Konoha was the village to have broken the alliance this time.

There would be a war between the two villages.

And it would all be because I had yelled at him to come out of his hiding spot.

But he didn't say anything.

He was watching me.

Waiting to see what I was going to decide to do?

I didn't move.

Petrified by my overpowering fear.

"Your hands," he said in that calm, low voice of his, "Your hands are all bloody."

Against my will, I remembered that the demon inside of him always got restless at the sight of blood.

The demon had been removed months ago.

But I couldn't be sure that it hadn't become a habit he still had.

I hadn't noticed him moving until he stood so close to me he could touch my hands.

Which is exactly what he did.

He picked up my hands, turning them so he could see the palms.

I stood afraid to move.

He could take a movement as an attempt to pull my hands back and become angry.

He examined my palms carefully.

"You've been training too hard…" he said calmly.

I couldn't recognize his emotion.

But the statement made my face heat up.

I knew I had to be blushing like crazy.

He dropped my hands looking up into my face.

His eyes were so…depressing.

It was so sad to see a person who looked do untrusting and hurt.

"G-Gaara-sama?" I asked, using a respectful title since he _was_the Kazekage.

He raised the skin where his eyebrows should be.

"A-Are you o-okay?"

He kept watching my expression.

Completely ignoring my question, mind you.

Slightly annoying…

"Do you love Naruto?" he finally asked.

My eyes went wide.

My face heated more.

"N-No. I-I-I" I stammered, "I a-admire his d-determination"

'I think' I added in my head.

He kept watching my face.

Why was he acting so weirdly?

I mean, he is Gaara, but this was weird even for him.

Why?

Did he go out looking for me to ask something this random?

I didn't even talk to him normally.

"What is love?" he asked, looking away into the woods with a far away look in his eyes.

My eyes were automatically drawn to the character for 'love' carved into his forehead.

I had asked myself that same thing many times.

If families are supposed to love each other, why were there so many problems?

Why did my own clan brand the lower branches, if we supposedly love each other?

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

_Don't cry!_

Before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned into Gaara.

My eyes leaking the little, salty drops of water.

Over my eyelids.

Down my cheeks.

Into the weaved cloth of his shirt.

I couldn't stop.

I felt him go stiff.

He didn't know how to respond to a girl, he hardly knew, crying her eyes out on his chest.

Was he really supposed to?

Most people probably pushed away from him.

Yet, here I was a weak, little, leaking ball of sorrow throwing myself onto his chest.

He eventually relaxed.

Placing an arm around my shoulders.

A little uncertainly.

But it was still comforting.

I pulled back.

Finally getting the tears to stop.

Blushing a light pink, I looked into his deep, emotionless, sea-foam eyes.

I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He looked confused.

"That's love, Gaara-sama," I said, smiling shyly.

I never realized the fear I had of Gaara was more than plain fear.

But now I knew it.

I loved him.

It was such a wonderful feeling.

Love.

* * *

**_Gaara is the character I would call the most like Cori-nee-chan. _**

**_Hope ya'll liked it. _**

**_I'm open to any pairing ideas!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_Kay_**


End file.
